For You
by Vylenzh
Summary: Furihata ragu. Apakah ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki hati Akashi? / "Aku ... adakah di hatimu, Sei? Ataukah pintu itu masih tertutup rapat?" / "Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" / AkaFuri / Review?


**For You**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **[Akashi Seijuuro/Furihata Kouki]**

 **Lime Inside!**

A/N: Sebuah fanfic pelampiasan setelah bertarung dengan—coretjiwaragacoret—di SBMPTN. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alunan nada alami yang tercipta dari pergumulan dua orang itu terdengar berirama. Deruan napas keduanya saling mengalun tanpa henti. Tatapan dari si pemilik helaian warna merah itu menggelap—iris _heterochrome-_ nya berkilat saat mendapati wajah berkeringat orang di bawahnya. Dia menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat serta sebuah penanda kepada pria yang kini sedang digagahinya.

"Kau milikku, Kouki. Hanya milikku," ucapnya dengan seringaian tipis sebelum menjilat lalu menggigit leher di hadapannya hingga desahan panjang mengiringi malam panas mereka.

"S-sei—ah ... Sei." Furihata Kouki mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya meremas seprai yang sudah sangat kusut itu. Saat di rasakannya sebuah gigitan lagi, dia membuka kedua matanya. Bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat—tidak ingin mengeluarkan desahan memalukan itu lagi.

Dia menyembunyikan kembali iris cokelat madunya ketika satu tetes air mata lolos dari pertahanannya—meluncur mulus di wajahnya—yang untungnya tak disadari oleh Akashi. Dia mendesah pendek di dalam hatinya berusaha menahan dinding air mata yang sudah bocor—oh Tuhan, Furihata sungguh tidak ingin menangis. Dia ingin terlihat bahagia untuknya—untuk Akashi Seijuuro, walaupun pada kenyataannya kesakitan itu sudah tak bisa lagi dibendung dalam dirinya. Bahwa—meskipun Akashi mengatakan Furihata miliknya, dia tahu, Furihata tak memiliki satu titik pun di hati Akashi.

Dan Furihata sejak awal menyadari saat ia menyanggupi menyerahkan jiwa dan raga sekaligus hatinya kepada Akashi, tak ada celah untuknya. Hati pria itu sudah tertutup rapat. Dia ingin menangis dan berteriak di dalam kungkungan pria itu—tapi dirinya tetap lemah. Dia jatuh ke dalam kekuasaan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh pria di sebelahnya menegang, Furihata melirik dari ekor matanya dan mendapati tatapan itu—tatapan kerinduan, marah dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Satu-satunya tatapan yang diperlihatkan Akashi apabila bertemu orang itu. Furihata meringis, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Dia menghela napas pendek—lagi-lagi mendapati kenyatan bahwa hati Akashi masih dimiliki olehnya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ia hidup bersama Akashi. Dia tetap tak bisa mengobati luka yang ditorehkan orang itu kepada Akashi.

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan orang itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan menjawab sapaan orang itu. Namun, tangannya telah ditarik oleh Akashi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"S-sei," panggilnya dengan suara menahan sakit karena cengkraman kuat Akashi. "Sei!" Furihata memanggilnya kembali—kini dengan suara yang lebih keras menghentikan langkah Akashi. Punggung tegap Akashi tampak bergetar dan napas Akashi terdengar tak beraturan. Furihata khawatir melihatnya, namun sebagian hatinya merasakan kepedihan karena Akashi belum melupakan orang itu, dan hanya karena melihat atensi orang itu, efek yang ditimbulkan bagi Akashi sangat fatal.

"Sei, kau baik—"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya telah didekap erat oleh Akashi.

"Sebentar. Seperti ini sebentar saja." Akashi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu Furihata. Kedua tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Furihata melonggar, beberapa saat kemudian dia menarik dirinya dari Furihata. Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya, dia menepuk kepala cokelat milik Furihata lalu menariknya kembali dengan lebih lembut ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Furihata diam. Dia mengikuti langkah Akashi yang lebar ke mobilnya berada. Mendesah pendek, dia melihat jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut dengan milik Akashi. Lalu tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat ke belakang dan ia masih mendapati orang itu berdiri di sana sedang menatapnya—ah, tidak. Orang itu bukan sedang menatapnya tapi sedang menatap Akashi.

Dia meringis dalam hati melihat orang itu, tatapan matanya tak bisa berbohong dan Furihata sangat tahu tatapan itu. Orang itu terluka ... dan Furihata takut untuk mengakui bahwa mungkin saja orang itu masih memiliki perasaan kepada Akashi. Furihata takut Akashi kembali kepada orang itu dan meninggalkannya.

Furihata tahu ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki hati Akashi sepenuhnya karena luka yang ditinggalkan orang itu terlalu dalam bagi Akashi, dan dia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengobati luka Akashi ... selain tetap di sisinya, bersamanya. Katakanlah ini adalah keegoisannya, tapi ia tak peduli. Sudah cukup ia melihat hati Akashi tak dimilikinya. Ia tak mau berbagi lagi ...

Karena ia terlalu mencintai Akashi Seijuuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata menatap pintu kamar Akashi yang tertutup rapat. Dia mendesah panjang lalu berniat kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti, dia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Akashi karena setelah kepulangan mereka ke apartemen, Akashi langsung mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar.

Akashi tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh, kan? Furihata bergumam dalam hatinya lalu mengutuk pikiran negatifnya. Dia menguatkan sekali lagi hatinya sebelum berbalik melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Akashi. Tangannya terkepal lalu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya—berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, tangannya pun turun meraih kenop pintu lalu memutarnya dan ternyata pintu itu sama sekali tak terkunci.

Oh, tak biasanya. Furihata mengerutkan dahinya heran. Dia pun membuka pintu kamar Akashi lebar lalu mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Akashi. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat didapatinya Akashi tertidur masih dengan pakaian yang sama saat mereka keluar. Tubuhnya tengkurap dan wajahnya tepat menoleh ke dirinya.

Sesaat langkahnya ragu, tapi detik berikutnya ia memantapkan dirinya memasuki lebih dalam kamar Akashi. Furihata menekuk kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan lalu berjongkok di sebelah kasur Akashi. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya dan mengamati wajah Akashi yang tertidur—sangat, sangat tampan dan selalu tampan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Furihata mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium ujung bibir Akashi. Dia menahan napas lalu segera menjauhkan dirinya tersadar bahwa apa yang baru dilakukannya sangat memalukan. Rona merah di wajahnya bahkan bisa ia rasakan. Uh, untunglah Akashi tertidur, kalau tidak dia pasti akan menertawakannya lalu dengan seringai andalannya dia akan mengejek Furihata yang lagi-lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya kalah oleh pesona Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Dia berbisik lirih. "Adakah aku di dalam hatimu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata sangat mengingatnya—hari itu, hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Ketika pertama kalinya dia melihat tatapan terluka di mata Akashi Seijuuro—yang mendorongnya untuk memeluk Akashi. Tak ada penolakan saat itu karena Furihata mengerti Akashi butuh seseorang sebagai tumpuan—sebagai obat dari luka hatinya. Dan Furihata di sana menawarkan untuk menjadi obat bagi luka Akashi ...

 _"Jadikan aku milikmu, Akashi-_ san. _"_

Kalimat itu yang memulai segalanya. Hubungannya dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Furihata mendesah panjang. Iris _hazel-_ nya menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya lalu berganti menatap pemandangan Kyoto di sore hari dari jendela kamarnya—dan tak menyadari kedatangan sosok lain di kamarnya mendekatinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Furihata yang tersentak kaget.

Akashi melirik singkat wajah terkaget Furihata. Ia mendengus lalu berkata, "Hentikan wajah bodohmu, Kouki."

"Ah." Furihata tersadar. Dia bangun lalu mengamati Akashi yang kini telah memejamkan matanya kembali. "Sei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Kau pikir aku kenapa?" Akashi balik bertanya masih dengan kedua matanya tertutup.

"Hm ..." Furihata berdeham panjang, tahu Akashi tak ingin bercerita. Dia menghela napas pendek lalu membaringkan dirinya kembali. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Sei. Kau masih terluka karenanya, kan?"

Akashi diam, tapi kedua matanya telah terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris berbeda warna yang selalu menghipnotis Furihata untuk selalu jatuh ke dalamnya.

"Apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan?" Furihata tahu—sangat tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan terdengar menuntut tapi entahlah, ia tak tahu kapan kesabarannya habis. Ia ingin memiliki Akashi sepenuhnya—ia ingin Akashi membalas perasaannya. Furihata menginginkan kepastian Akashi. Jika pada akhirnya dia tak bisa mengobati luka Akashi, Furihata akan berusaha untuk mundur.

"Kou—"

"Kau masih mencintainya." Itu pernyataan, dan memotong perkataan seorang Akashi—Furihata sungguh sudah berani. "Aku tahu dari tatapanmu tadi. Kau merindukannya, bukan?"

Akashi menggeretakkan giginya kesal. "Jangan me—"

"Sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu, Akashi- _san_?" Dan Furihata memotong lagi ucapan Akashi, tak lupa mengubah panggilannya. Ah, Furihata Kouki, dia sungguh lancang. Pasti Akashi akan marah besar kepadanya lalu mengusirnya. Dalam hati, Furihata tertawa miris melihat nasibnya sendiri. Oh Tuhan, ia tak tahu mencintai seseorang akan sesakit ini. Jika saja waktu dapat diulang ia ingin menarik kembali kalimat itu—agar segalanya normal tapi ... benarkah?

Furihata ragu. Mungkinkah apabila kalimat itu ditarik kembali segalanya akan normal? Tidak, bukan itu—tapi apakah segalanya akan normal bagi Furihata tanpa Akashi?

"Aka—hmmph." Furihata tak tahu kapan Akashi menindih tubuhnya lalu menyapu bersih kedua belah bibirnya—menciumnya dengan cukup kasar. Furihata memejamkan kedua matanya tak berani menatap Akashi.

"Buka matamu, Kouki atau aku akan lebih kasar lagi." Di sela-sela ciuman mereka Akashi berbisik memerintah dan Furihata mau tak mau mematuhinya. Ia melihat seringaian di wajah Akashi. "Kau ... kuhukum."

Dua kata itu menyadarkan Furihata bahwa ia masihlah seorang anjing chiuhaha yang tak bisa mengalahkan seorang singa. Dia masih penge—ah, tidak. Furihata tidak pengecut, dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengecut lagi. Dia bukan penakut, dia adalah Furihata Kouki.

Tangannya menangkap tangan Akashi yang berniat melepas kemejanya. "Sei, tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

Wajah Akashi menggelap, dia menepis tangan Furihata lalu kembali menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Furihata. Dia menarik dirinya saat pasokan oksigen di tubuhnya semakin menipis. Dia meringis saat mendapati setitik air mata di sudut mata Furihata.

"Kau milikku, Kouki. Harus kukatakan berapa kali, eh?"

Furihata menggeleng. "Hatimu, Sei. Aku masih belum memilikinya dan itu menyakitkan," ucap Furihata. "Aku butuh kepastian."

"..."

"Aku ... adakah di hatimu, Sei? Ataukah pintu itu masih tertutup rapat?"

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Akashi membungkam mulutnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyadari bahwa keadaan berbalik. Tidak seharusnya dia gugup dan merasa menyesal. Ah, lagi-lagi—Furihata mendesah pendek—dia kalah oleh Akashi.

"Ti-tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja—"

"Baguslah," potong Akashi. "Karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Kouki." Satu senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah Akashi sebelum wajah Akashi tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya dan menggigitnya—tunggu! Senyuman tipis? Wajah Furihata merona merah mengingat senyum Akashi dan bukan seringai seperti biasa. Dan apa kata-katanya tadi?

 _"—aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi—"_

"S-sei—ah!" Furihata mendesah dan mengalunkan kembali irama itu. Apalagi dengan kedua tangan Akashi yang menari-nari di balik kemejanya. "S-sei, a-apakah itu berarti aku memiliki arti bagimu?"

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mendesah sebal. "Jika kau masih menggangguku, aku akan membuat dirimu tak bisa berjalan," ancam Akashi.

Furihata meneguk ludahnya takut, dan berikutnya dia tak berani mengeluarkan suara kecuali desahan-desahan erotis karena ulah Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei."

Diam.

"Sei!" Lebih keras.

Masih diam.

"Akashi Seijuuro- _san._ "

Iris _hetrochrome-_ nya terbuka. Dia menatap tajam Furihata yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur," ucap Furihata seraya menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke bahunya untuk menyelimuti tubuh polosnya. Uh, dia kedinginan. "Apakah aku harus selalu memanggilmu dengan suffiks – _san_ agar kau menjawab panggilanku?" Dia mendesah kesal.

"Kau hari ini sangat menyebalkan, Kouki." Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Tapi justru semakin menantang."

"Kau masih tak mau menjawabnya?" tanya Furihata langsung, dia menatap Akashi dengan sorot pedih. "Aku—"

"Dasar bodoh." Akashi menjatuhkan tangannya lalu mengacak surai cokelat Furihata. "Jika kau tak memiliki arti bagiku kenapa aku harus mempertahankanmu? Kau pikir aku mau hidup bertahun-tahun bersama seseorang yang kuanggap tak penting?"

"Tapi saat kau melihat—"

"Karena luka tak pernah sepenuhnya sembuh, Kouki." Akashi mendesah panjang. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu kembali menatap Furihata. "Dan jika tak ada dirimu, aku tak tahu apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan. Kau adalah obatku, dan melihatmu berada di dekatku sudah menghilangkan rasa sakit itu."

"Jadi ..." Furihata berbisik lirih, tatapannya tertuju kepada iris dwi-warna Akashi yang menatapnya dengan lembut—sesuatu yang baru disadari Furihata bahwa Akashi sering menatapnya dengan sorot lembut seperti itu hanya saja Furihata tak pernah menganggapnya karena ia selalu dibayang-bayangi ketakutan oleh cinta pertama Akashi

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

Ah, warna merah pasti sudah melingkupi wajahnya. Dia tertawa kaku untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Aku juga," lirihnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuuro."

"Aku sangat tahu itu." Akashi tersenyum lagi lalu menarik Furihata ke dalam dekapannya. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Ah ..." Akashi tiba-tiba melepas dekapannya lalu meringis seraya menatap Furihata yang keheranan. "Sepertinya ada yang bangun."

"Hah?"

Seringaian Akashi kembali dan detik itu pun Furihata tersadar apa maksud di balik perkataan Akashi.

Sial! Sepertinya ancaman Akashi akan menjadi nyata.

Dan setelah itu ... penyatuan pun kembali diiringi irama dari bibir sang chiuhaha yang selalu takluk oleh sang singa. Tapi chiuhaha tak menolaknya karena ia sangat mencintai singa.

Karena ...

Furihata Kouki sangat mencintai Akashi Seijuuro.

Begitu pun sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-the end-**

INI APA?/tepokjidat/ aduh, sori aku kelewat lelah dengan SBMPTN kemarin. Awalnya mau taruh di rate teen tapi kan ada adegan uhukuhuk gitu. Udah aku usahain ratem-nya sopan/duh, kata gue XD/ eh, bener kan aku naruhnya rate? Hahaha.

Eniwei, yang soal 'orang itu' memang tidak aku jelaskan siapa. Silakan readers bertamasya mencari sendiri siapa dia. Imajinasi readers menganggapnya sebagai siapa, aku terserah pada kalian.

Oke, terimakasih sudah membacanya sampai tulisan ini. Kalau berkenan, berminat review? Thanks ^^


End file.
